


Patched

by rosalynbair



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Mentions of Blood, kinda platonic, not really - Freeform, reader loves obi, this is a blurb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 08:08:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13830018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosalynbair/pseuds/rosalynbair
Summary: request: Hi could you do a obi wan x reader best friends and reader patches obi wan up yet again, just some light hearted bantering





	Patched

Your eyes glinted in annoyance as you watched Anakin Skywalker holding up Obi-Wan Kenobi, the latter’s head drooping and rolling on his shoulders. Though the closer they got to your hut, your brows furrowed into worry, seeing how dark Obi-Wan’s robes had become.   
“Dirt or blood?” You ask, stepping towards them and taking Obi’s other arm and putting it over your shoulders to help Anakin with the weight of the bearded man.   
“Both.” Anakin grumbles, dragging his master through the small hut and placing him on the bed in a small room you had claimed when you moved in.   
“I thought this was an easy mission?” You muttered, letting Anakin situate Obi-Wan properly while you went to get the medical supplies that you kept in your kitchen.   
When you returned, Anakin had already removed Obi-Wan’s cowl and robe, grumbling that he was going to go soak them in water and then bathe himself. You nod, sighing as the sight of your friend’s chest.  
“How reckless.” You grumble, sitting on the edge of the cot-like bed and beginning to wipe away the dirt and grime that was on his chest to see how bad his wounds were.  
“Hello princess.” The man below you groaned out when he felt the cold, wet cloth against his hot skin.  
“I don’t want to hear you sweet talking me right now.” You say, giving him a look. “You said this was an easy mission, and yet here you are needing stitches!”  
“There were some complications.” He coughed, shying away from the cloth as it grazed over a cut.   
“Clearly.” You respond, falling quiet as you cleaned him.   
You were in the process of threading the needle for the sutures, and you felt Obi’s warm hand settle over yours. You glance up for a moment before resuming your task. “I’m busy.”  
“Love -.” He starts, knowing that you were upset with him.  
“I don’t want to argue Obi-Wan Kenobi.” You sigh, moving closer to him and sliding the needle into his skin, seeing him jerk away slightly.   
“I didn’t mean to get hurt.” He tells you, and you let out another sigh. “They were expecting us, they ambushed us on our way in.”  
You look up at him, your wrist moving to begin the next suture. “I know you didn’t mean to get hurt, you never do.” You tell him, looking back down at the gash in his abdomen. “I just… I get worried when you come back limp and Anakin has to drag you into our house.”  
“I know darling.” He sighs, raising his arm and placing his hand on your shoulder.  
“I love you Obi-Wan.” You tell him, meeting his gaze for a moment.  
“And I love you” he says gently with the smallest of smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> read more on my tumblr @rosalynbair


End file.
